


Big Girls Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood, Child Abuse, Drinking, Female Frisk, Female!Chara - Freeform, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Swearing, Torture, Violence, heavy "The Sopranos" inspiration, might increase rating, neutral route aftermath, plenty of headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk always was a crybaby. She cried when her father died, she cried when Flowey attacked her for the first time and she cried when she got out of the underground. It was time for that to stop because Big Girls Don't Cry. A story in which Frisk completes the neutral route but does not reset. That means the monsters have to find a way out themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial, Anger and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> The writing for the first half of the chapter is not exactly worth anyone's time but it sorta improves on the second half.
> 
> Chapter description: Frisk has a showdown with Flowey at the end of the neutral route
> 
> Music Suggestion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWU-tawWDog

Finally after hours of fighting the king was on his knees. He could barely stand but frisk was not in a much better position than him. Her right leg was burned badly also she had a very deep cut in her back from the king's scythe. Frisk filled with anger from the battle was ready to destroy him and steal his soul so that she could escape but the thought of sparing him suddenly came into her mind. It was probably the right thing to do she thought, if the news that the king was dead spread around the underground the monsters would fall into despair. He was their last hope for freedom after all. Before she could actually make the decision a familiar circle of white petals surrounded the heavily wounded king. Before frisk or the king could even react all the petals except for one were sent flying straight into the king's torso killing him. After the king's body turned to dust a small white soul was revealed. The last petal crushed the king's soul. Suddenly a familiar but unpleasant face appeared, it was the flower. It repeated the same words it said when they first met “In this world...its kill or be killed”. Everything went black.

When frisk woke up again she could no longer feel the wounds in her leg and back. All she could see was a black void of nothing then suddenly she heard a small noise but could not quite put her finger on where exactly it came from. The question was quickly answered as a big mass vines and tubes popped out of the ground. It was a quite literal monstrosity, the first thing one would notice about the creature would be its two green gigantic arms full of thorns,leaves and vines that stretch to its huge claws. The second thing would be what is probably the main part of the creature, it was a big chunk of flesh covered with tubes that lead to what was its head? Frisk thought. It was a tv screen which had a very weird sideways mouth. She noticed that the tubes had eyes next to them and so did the mouth. If Frisk could describe the monster in a single sentence it would be “a 12 year old boys idea of the ultimate bad guy”.

The screen suddenly turned on accompanied by what could most charitably be described as demonic laughter. The face on the screen looked like flowey. The being started to speak in the same familiar,too cheery voice that the flower had. It said “Howdy! | It's me, FLOWEY. | FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks. | You really did a number on that old fool. | Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. | But now, with YOUR help... | He's DEAD. | And I'VE got the human SOULS! | Boy! | I've been empty for so long... | It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. | Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... | Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? | Well, that's just perfect. | After all, I only have six souls. | I still need one more... | Before I become GOD. | And then, with my new found powers... | Monsters. | Humans. | Everyone. | I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Then he continued his speech “Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE. | It's gone FOREVER.”

The screen changed from flowey to static for a few moments, afterward it formed a pale white face,bloody red eyes with small green dots, and a very “happy” looking smile. Before Frisk could even react five titanic vines went straight into her, killing her in the process. Instead of hearing the king say an inspiring message all she could hear was laughter similar to the one she heard when the “thing” popped up. When she woke up the flower looked pleased. This time she saw the vines coming and dodged them. The only thing they did to her was a small cut in her left ankle which was to be expected BUT what was not expected was the fact that a flamethrower appeared in front of her turning her into ashes in a single second. The laughter was heard again but this time it sounded a bit more excited. On her third attempt was able not only to dodge the vines and the flamethrowers with no visible wounds but she was also able to dodge the star looking bullets that flowey send her way after the flamethrower. This time she got killed by a nuclear bomb with the smug flower's face stamped on top of it. The laughter this time sounded a little bit less maniacal. 

On the fourth attempt Frisk was able to avoid all the attacks mentioned above but she could not feel her left leg because it was hit by the nuclear strike… twice. Then flowey just fired a beam out of the actual mouth(not the screen one) and removed Frisk from existence. This time the laughter sounded slightly… bored? Frisk had a heard time telling. In the 5th time Frisk went to the reset phase from the original vine attack. While everything was going backwards instead of laughter she heard the flower say “Are you doing this on purpose?”. He was angry or…. At least that was a way to look at it. This time everything including the beam was dodged without any damage but it was obvious the flower was not giving it his all this time around. He looked very… bored, maybe Frisk’s original though was correct. She expected some other insane attack to pop up, instead all she got was static.

 

It lasted for about a minute and a half then Frisk found herself facing another girl. The girl skin,hair and generally everything color was light blue. She was wearing on a somewhat faded ribbon similar to the one she found on the ruins, after further inspection Frisk saw the familiar toy knife in her pocket. The only things that were not light blue were her eyes, the eyes wore the blood red color, the most striking thing about the human was that her belly seemed like it spent the best half of the last 30 years on fire.Almost immediately after eye contact was made the girl summoned a horde of knives and threw them in Frisk's direction. Frisk could faintly hear the girl say . Frisk tried calling out to the figure but did not get a reply. When frisk got hit by one of the knives against everything the knife on her belly felt more like a tickle than an actual stab by an oversized knife. After roughly two minutes of Frisk calling out to the other human, Frisk noticed that the girl was starting to slowly react as if she understood what Frisk was saying. After a few more minutes of calling out the girl's eyes turned from the crimson red color to the light blue color that was all over the rest of her body. “W-what is g-g-g-going on-n” the girl said startled “It seems you got further than I ever even dreamed of. My though process was that if I waited for the right moment I could escape but it seems I was wrong. Please do win this for me, for monsters and for those who are waiting for you on the surface.” the last phrase reminded Frisk of her dear loving mother, to be honest Frisk could not wait to see her again. The girl waved goodbye and so did Frisk, after that everything blacked out again. The first thing Frisk saw after the encounter with the patient human was of course that abomination flowey had transformed into, not that the murderous flower on its own did not reach abomination standards but still. The second thing Frisk saw.. well noticed would be more appropriate, was that her wounds from before the encounter with Patience (as Frisk came to calling her).

Flowey's excitement from the previous encounters was back. He went back to shooting the ninja star like bullets which Frisk found out were more easily dodged with slow tight moves. Flowey seemed frustrated with Frisk's improved performance and tried to retaliate by firing a huge laser beam from his mouth. The beam hit Frisk on her back burning but not quite killing Frisk, when the flower was about to finish Frisk off the familiar static showed up again.

This time in front of Frisk was a boy that she assumed was at the age of 10 to maybe 12. the boy's outfit consisted of fabric belted shoes , a pair of football shoes , a bandana incredibly similar to the one Frisk found during her journey on the underground, the last thing she noticed was another item that looked identical to one she found when adventuring was a pair of gloves. The elephant in the room was that the child was from top to bottom colored orange (the eyes of this human were red as well), he also had a similar wound to the previous child but instead of a burn it seemed that a good portion of his head was hit by a… beam? The boy in the fraction of a second charged straight into Frisk summoning giant box gloves. Almost all the gloves hit Frisk but to her surprise none of them seemed to hurt all that much similarly to the knives from Patience. She started using a similar strategy to the one she used against the other human, desperate screaming in hope of waking the human up. After about 7 attempts the orange human finally woke up. “Well, the whole charging in never worked I guess” said the orange looking human “but you seem to be doing great” a small smile formed on his face “So if you lose right now, you will have to deal with ME afterward so be careful and be brave” the boy's smile widened. “fist pump?” He asked. As Frisk and the brave child were fist pumping everything went black again.

When Frisk woke up they could faintly hear the flower whisper to himself “what is going on?!” When they noticed Frisk they spoke up again “Well then look whose back”. Flowey instantly went back to attacking after finishing the sentence, this time his attacks went even faster. Now his attacks started taking an even more “disturbing” turn. Flowey started firing… fingers… in the place of bullets? The attack was all around very confusing to Frisk and made very little sense. This time she got killed through the elegant art of using giant arms to smash everything. While dying never felt good nor did Frisk ever get used to it, the fact that she woke up on a point after the encounter with the first two humans gave her a weird sense of… satisfaction and a bit of well determination. After what she thought was about a quarter of an hour the static came back up again. She wondered what kind person she would encounter this time.

The new human sported the color of blue, not the same light blue as the first one but a darker one. This color was the same color Frisk's soul turned into when Papyrus used his gravity magic on her. The new human was more… elegantly dressed than the previous two. The most noticeable pieces of clothing were a beautiful tutu that looked oddly familiar to Frisk. The other incredibly noticeable piece of clothing the girl wore was a pair of ballet shoes which Frisk clearly remembered. She was well dressed all around. She wore a vibe couture sleeveless tank top. She too had a wound like the previous children, her wound was a big hole where her stomach was supposed to be. Her fighting style was a bit more…. Creative? She made spins that caused circular beams to erupt, after a few of those strikes proved to be useless against Frisk as the ducked her way to the dancer. Her second attack was a storm of gigantic ballet shoes similar to knives of the honest human and the gloves of the brave human. Frisk used the same old trick once again. She called out hoping that the girl would wake up. After about 2 minutes worth of begging the dancer's eyes turned normal. She started talking in a similar fashion to the other humans “I still feel betrayed for the way I died… but it seems there is not much I can do about.” she looked sad as she was saying that. “But the world still needs saving I guess” reading her expression while she was saying that was not exactly easy. “Will you pinky swear to beat this … whatever this thing is?” a small smile formed in her face. Frisk and the girl tied their pinky fingers as everything went black. 

 

“This is starting to get on my nerves” said the flower. While the flowers screen looked a little bit frustrated. Frisk started to get tired of all the non stop dodging she had to do to survive the flower. About 7 minutes after the initial encounter the familiar and … hopeful static returned. 

This time the color was purple. The human was a tall female. If Frisk had to guess they would say her age was 17 to maybe even 18. she had a much less striking outfit than the previous human. She was wearing a black t shirt and a jeans. She also wore a pair of pink athletic shoes. The most characteristic parts about her silhouette were her glasses and her notebook. The previously mentioned items were very similar to the items Frisk had seen the old turtle monster that went by the name Gerson sell. The only difference between the item sets was that when the girl's glasses were not cloudy and her notebook was in a fine condition Gerson's glasses were cloudy and his notebook was torn. Her wound was much more noticeable than the previous one, there were three big symmetric holes in her chest. The girl's attacks were…. Bizarre? Frisk had trouble thinking of a better word. The girl would open her notebook and gigantic… discouraging? Words would come out. They were fairly easy to dodge though. After about one minute of calling out the human snapped out of their “sleep”. The girl made a few movements with her hands and Frisk guessed it was sign language meaning the poor thing was mute, the fact that Frisk did not know sign language did not help either. The girl realized that quickly so she pulled out her notebook and started to write something. After a few moments she handed the notebook over to Frisk. Sorry was written in the notebook on beautiful lucida handwriting style. Frisk made an accepting nod. The girl started to write again Do you have my glasses or my notebook? She wrote. Frisk searched through her pocket to find that she still had those cloudy glasses. “what about them?” asked Frisk. The girl wrote down Could you please preserve them. Frisk replied “Sure”. The girl's smile widened and she hugged Frisk, then everything went black again.

“What are they even accomplishing this way?” Flowey's expression (from what one could understand when seeing the monstrous face on the screen) was a mixture between frustrated and angry, the lust Flowey had was oddly enough not there anymore. Flowey started firing ninja star looking bullets again but for some reason they were very slow. After roughly 2 minutes the familiar static was back.

This time Frisk found herself facing a boy. they must have been 10-11. His figure was very characteristic: he was tall, and was wearing the stained apron Frisk had found on her journey,the boy was also holding a cooking pan in his right hand, at last the color of the human was green, the biggest twist him was that he had no visible wounds. Frisk found his attacks pretty funny though: the man moved his pan and gigantic fire balls popped out of it and flew straight to Frisk, with a few tight movements Frisk was able to dodge every single fire ball that came her way. After calling out only 2 times the kid snapped. Before Frisk could even make a reaction the kid started talking “ HI, THERE IT SEEMS YOU HAVE BESTED ME. WHICH IS QUITE SUPRISING BUT I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU.I BELIEVE YOU CAN ACHIEVE A DELICIOUS VICTORY AGAINST THE BAD MONSTER" then everything blacked out. 

Frisk did not grace Floweys current expression with a description. His current battle plan was making it rain nuclear bombs. Surprisingly enough it proved to be quite ineffective. After a barrage of attacks in that ratio for what seemed like about half an hour with 5 minutes worth of “human calling out” breaks dodging an endless storm on nukes seemed like a child’s play. After what seemed like 5 minutes the static returned.

This had to be the last one Frisk though as the new human was made visible to her through the darkness. This time it was a young boy maybe 12-13, his color was yellow and he was wearing a cowboy outfit. He must have ended up on mount Ebott after a carnival party or something. The boy was wearing cowboy hat and the toy gun Frisk had seen earlier during her journey through the underground. The boys method of attack was firing from his pistol. The boy stopped immediately at the first call out. The main difference between him and the rest of the children was that he did not say a word just gave Frisk a warm smile before everything went black again. 

The moment Frisk woke up Flowey immediately started attacking. This time his attacks were ruthless and precise. So powerful in fact that Flowey killed Frisk twice “WHY WONT YOU JUST GIVE UP ALREADY” Flowey screamed when Frisk woke up after getting killed by a mixture of flamethrowers and what looked like titanic murderous flies. If one were to say the truth Frisk had started to lose faith in her ability to fight back the titanic murderous plant. The static was nowhere to be seen, her attacks did nothing to him and his attacks were way to powerful. She was losing DETERMINATION

After the third time Frisk died (this time due to the previously mentioned finger bullets) Flowey started to get cocky again. At first it seemed like the attacks just got slower but at around the 6th attempt after the final human Flowey picked up Frisk from her left leg and held her upside down in the air,she looked at him with a feeling of despair in her eyes, “EUREKA” screamed the flower “NOW THEN, lets just see how long you can last before you finally give up.”Frisk closed her eyes in fear. “hmm THAT IS a great start and I haven’t EVEN touched you yet”. Then a loud crack and suddenly Frisk's body was filled with insufferable pain, the flower had just broken her right leg. Frisk started screaming for somebody anyone anything to come and help her 

BUT NOBODY CAME

Afterward Flowey summoned a vine that surrounded Frisk's torso but did not actually touch it. Frisk thought that maybe the flower had started feeling sorry for her but then it came. Spikes erupted from the oversized vine slashing Frisk's torso. Then the vine starts moving while the thorns keep getting bigger and bigger as time went by. Frisk burst into tears from the insufferable amount of pain the strike had caused. Blood was dripping from her body into the endless abyss at a dangerous rate. Floweys demonic smile widened as Frisk started screaming for help yet again. But once again

NOBODY CAME

Then Flowey just stopped. He removed the vine and made sure the removal had reached a maximum pain capacity. He went ahead and placed Frisk on her earlier position (upside down hanging from her left leg). Frisk knew that they were almost dead and that was ironically enough very reassuring, it would allow her to dodge the vine next continue trying to figure a way to fight Flowey. 

Flowey started laughing maniacally. “You really think you are gonna escape this easily?!” Flowey screamed at Frisk. The flower proceeded to summon a small green orb that flew straight into Frisk fixing her broken bones stopping the blood loss and internal damage but only partially healing the cuts. “Ready for round TWO?!” Flowey looked so smug and proud of himself for doing that. “H-h-h-how many times are you p-planning to do this-s?” Frisk asked, she was barely audible due to her endless crying. “AHHH, dont worry only as many times as it takes to make you lose ALL your DETERMINATION, well if you did not reset each time I killed ya this would not have to be done! So why don't you go to sleep , even I believe you deserve a GOOD and LONG rest” the flower said. 

Deep inside Frisk wanted to scream Yes, please! She could not continue this was way to painful and the end seemed way to far out of reach. Suddenly the bad thought started surfacing on Frisk's subconscious. She started thinking Frisk, it would be the right thing wouldn't it. If could convince the flower to not hurt anyone else and use the souls to free the rest of monsterkind then everyone would be very happy and most importantly this would all end and you could finally REST!

Before Frisk could even say anything Flowey started torturing her again. This time he used a few vines to create a cage with large enough gaps for something to fit in but not big enough for Frisk to get out, the cage of course had spikes on it making the very act of standing of sitting incredibly painful. Then in all of a sudden the giant bees from earlier surrounded the cage and opened their mouths and started biting. She was quite literally being eaten alive by gigantic green death flies. Frisk started screaming in pain. After five minutes her limbs were 50% bone 10% flesh 40% suspicious liquid from the flies, her torso did not get a description and she only had one eye left. Flowey's grin was so wide it exceeded the screen (somehow)  
He fired another healing orb at her repairing her limbs, torso and giving her eye back. “I think we should do this one a second a time!!!” said Flowey “Please I-I give up I will not reset just please stop this!” begged Frisk, her expression could be most charitably described as desperate “Aw little Frisky wants rest, isn't that wonderful” Floweys grin kept widening (somehow) “come you can rest here” he showed her a part of his arm that completely spike free. Frisk overfilled with the joy of this nightmare finally being over she started running towards her new bed. 

Who cares if the flower destroys the world you are finally going to rest. Frisk thought to herself as she was running to her bed.

When she reached the spot she placed her back on the arm and in all of a sudden flowey formed a blanket out of spikeless vines for her “Thank you” she whispered. She closed her eyes and a few moments later the arm and the blanket were full of spikes pierced Frisk to death. 

Instead of a RESET this time the souls started floating on the air and when he was about to absorb the soul the other six souls appeared and made a circle around the red soul. Each one sending green magic to it healing Frisk from her wounds and giving her power. When Frisk woke up she was filled with DETERMINATION.

When Frisk started attacking again, it felt like she was actually causing damage to Flowey. The fight from the point was intense but not as impossible as before. He mostly used his ninja star like bullets from that point on. She kept on attacking and after precisely half an hour she defeated the flower.

“NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW YOU YOU YOU….” Flowey reloaded to the beginning of the fight “ARE SUCH AN IDIOT” and then he started laughing maniacally. He surrounded Frisk with petals like the ones he used on her the first time they met. After 3 waves of the bloody things Frisk was barely standing and right when he was about to finish her off the souls began disobeying Flowey once again “WHATS GOING ON WHAT ARE THEY DOING WHY ARE THEY HELPING YOU” everything went black.

When Frisk woke up they were facing Flowey on his normal form “Go ahead” he hissed. Frisk would be so glad to do that but then it hit her. If she killed him she would be obeying him and his brain dead ideology, killing him would bring her down to his level. She refused to kill him “Why are you not killing me?!” he continued hissing similar things, after a while he got back to his normal voice “Look I can give you a very happy ending if you reload your save file and go through this without killing anyone” and Frisk replied “NO, why cant you just let me leave I don't want anything to do with you or any of this. I just want an out, is that too much to ask?” she started sobbing. Flowey with a disappointed impression left. 

While Frisk was sobbing she was teleported out of the underground.


	2. 46 long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets captured and receives a phone call from the monsters of the underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is an improvement when compared to the previous one.
> 
> Music suggestion : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWU-tawWDog

Chapter 2 :46 long

Frisk continued sobbing for roughly 10 minutes before she started noticing her surroundings. Wherever she was, one thing was for sure, it was not anywhere near mount Ebott. It looked like a desert, yes it was definitely a desert. in search for her location Frisk decided to start walking in an attempt to find the slightest hint of civilization.  
 She looked horrible, while all her wounds were gone she still looked like she had just finished fighting a titanic tv killer plant. Her hair was incredibly messy, (While the wounds were not there in her body) her clothes were destroyed, her eyes were bloodshot and she could barely stand.  
 After what seemed like forever but in truth was maybe 15 minutes maximum she saw a road. With whatever energy she had left she started running towards the road until she found herself at the edge of the road. She did not have much experience when it came to asking for somebody to pick her up but from what she had seen in movies all she had to do was raise her hand whenever a car came by in hope of finding her Samaritan.  
What the movies forgot to mention was that MERCY was not something many humans had inside of them. She was probably standing there for hours and many cars passed by, most of them giving the indication that they had noticed that a young girl was standing there, they still ignored her.  
After a while a truck finally stopped. With whatever energy she had left Frisk formed a small smile in her face. It was too bad that the people inside the truck looked exactly like the kind of people her mother told her not to go to. Unfortunately Frisk was not in a spot where she could make a decision, she had to muster up all her determination to even be able to stand.  
When the truck stopped two men exited it.  One of the humans was fat, short, was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t shirt. The other man’s skin color was black, he was much taller than the white human and had a… more well built physique, he was much more muscular. “Kiddo are you lost?” asked the black man, that reminded Frisk of a friend. Frisk did not reply. “Little shit, were are the manners? Don’t you know how to greet a new friend. Go ahead shake my hand” said the white man. Were they reading their sentences of Sans’s joke book or something? Frisk though. She still decided not to grace the two men with a reply. “it seems as if you are lost kiddo why don’t you come with us we will take you somewhere less dangerous”. She noted that he never mentioned home or maybe the name of a city he said less dangerous. “come on get in the back of the truck and we will drive you there.” Said the white man.  
The two men walked to the back of their truck and Frisk with no other options at hand decided to follow them. When she reached them they were opening the backdoor of the truck. When they opened it Frisk could see what was inside. Inside there were children of all age groups genders colors and probably origins.  
“These will be your new friends!” said the white man with grin on his face, the grin reminded Frisk of Flowey which was something she did not exactly want in her mind at that point and time. “Go on, step inside” said the black man. Once again with no options left she went inside. “How many do we have now?” asked the white man to the black man while Frisk was getting in the truck “If my calculations are correct then I think we have 46 children in our hands” and then he continued “ we have 26 girls if we include the one we just got, and 20 boys” and he finished “we just hit the jackpot bro” said the white man.  
Frisk greeted the other children with slightly more stuttering than alphys when she was giving Frisk directions to travel through the core. None of the other children replied verbally but maybe 6 of them nodded their heads. Frisk asked “S-so what’s G-going on here?”  she got mixed reactions. Some children burst into laughter , some ignored her and she heard one say “You are new here, aren’t you?”  it was probably a 15 year old girl.  
Before Frisk could even reply her phone started to ring. That got everyone’s attention. Frisk looked at her phone and on the screen the word SANS was written. She pushed the button to accept the call. “Heya” Frisk did not reply “Is anyone there, ahh well I guess I will just leave a message.” “Things have been pretty good since you left, the queen has returned and is trying to give everybody hope even though the human souls and asgore are gone. We will not be giving up any time soon and you should not either “ that made Frisk smile a bit. 'YEAH, AND NOW I AM THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, BUT WELL ALL WE DO NOW IS TAKE CARE OF LOWERS BECAUSE OF THE QUEENS HUMAN FRIENDLY POLICIES. POOR UNDYNE LOST HER JOB BUT NOW SHE IS A GYM TRAINER AT THE QUEENS SCHOOL.” Frisk wanted to laugh but because the other children were giving her a very unpleasant look she kept it to herself “WELL I ACTUALLY FOUND A JOB AT ALPHYS'S LAB” yelled undyne from the background. “Calm down undyne” Frisk could hear Alphys “Well we are working on a way to get out of the underground in a pacifistic way. Hey maybe the queen wants to talk to you” “NO WE SHOULD HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE THE HUMAN FROM THE QUEEN” Frisk was smiling at this point.  
That would change the moment she closed the phone. Saying everyone jumped on her for the device would be an understatement. It got so noisy infact that truck stopped and the two men went to the back of truck to check on what was going on. What they found was nothing short of a mess. Frisk would consider herself seriously injured if it was not for the fact that a few hours ago she being eaten alive by giant killer flies while getting pierced by thorns. Her right eye was black her nose was bleeding.  
“What the fuck is going on here?!” screamed the black man. The same voice that said “You must be new here” just said “The new girl has a phone!” “What” screamed the white man. The two men went up to Frisk “The phone you little shit!” hissed the white man. Frisk didn't react, in retaliation to Frisk's inability to follow orders the black man slaps her on the cheek, while it did not compare to Flowey it still hurt.  
The white man forcefully grabbed the phone from Frisk's hand (surprisingly enough in the whole mess the phone was still on Frisk's). in retaliation to the retaliation she tried to active the jet pack functionality inside the phone in hopes of an escape, unfortunatly all that popped up was a message on the screen “UNABLE TO USE, NO MAGIC FIELD FOUND” thankfully the message was gone by the time the white man got the phone. Before she could even react the white man snapped the phone in half and threw the broken parts away. “I swear to god if you little shitheads don't get your shit together and sit down quietly until we arrive at our destination I am afraid I will have to take drastic measures!” said the white man with a smug smile on his face.  
The news had been spread all over the 46 undergrounds of the world. The delta underground's king was 100% dead and the 6 human souls were gone as well. Most of the Kings and Queens reacted very aggressively. An anomaly had just killed their main hope for a peaceful reintegration into the surface was gone. That outrage did calm down when the news that queen Toriel now run the Delta underground.  
Frisk and the rest of the children spent the rest of the ride in complete silence. After about 2 hours the truck stopped and Frisk could faintly hear the driver's and co driver's doors opening. Quickly she and the rest of the kids were out of the truck and in what seemed like a deserted football court. “Look your buye- erm I mean your new parents will meet you here. Until then you are free to do whatever the fuck it is you kids do these days” said the black man.  
Frisk spent the next two hours sitting on one of the spectator chairs trying to think of a possible escape plan. “Food!” yelled the white man and all the children started running towards the two men forming a long line of 46 children. To Frisk's dismay she was the very last child on the line. A large amount of time passed before she reached the two men. She could not wait to finally eat something, it had felt like it had been days since she had eaten something. “Come closer so that we can give ya yer food kiddo” said the white man, when Frisk approached him he spit on her “That is all you are gonna get for now kiddo. We had not expected 46 children.”  
Frisk blinded by rage and frustration tackled the white man on the leg. “Did you just kick me you worthless little shit?!” that did not sound like a question. “You will pay for what you just did and I know exactly how. You are gonna make me very very happy!!!” said the man with a shit eating grin on his face. He proceeded to squeeze Frisk's bottom but before he could do anything more the sound of vehicles outside stopped him. “You are so lucky kiddo, your new parents just arrived. If they did not then well… we could go back to the making me very happy plan!” H looked very disappointed.  
A few cars had arrived outside. The people inside them were varied. “make a 46 meter long line you squirms!” screamed the black man. The children swiftly formed a line and in a similar fashion to their previous line Frisk was standing on the very end of the line . While as previously mentioned the “new parents” were varied only a few figures stood out. A very formally dressed white male with white hair. Frisk had essentially understood what was going so she was confused to find such a person here. The other stand out figures were a very bulky man whose face was covered by a hood and at last a large white woman with long blonde hair. The rest of the potential buyers were your average African-Americans and Caucasians.

The crowd started investing everyone. It was pretty boring for the most part aside from some awkward touches from some of the visitors. The three previously mentioned visitors were the only ones that did anything interesting. The woman had forced the sellers to strip two boys naked so that she could “inspect” if they were what she was looking for. In the end she got a young boy maybe 14 and girl that must have been 11.  
The hooded man gave quick glances to most of the children but mostly ignored them, he was very hostile to say the least. The formally dressed man just casually looked around till he reached Frisk. From what Frisk could tell, the man showed interest in her. “What about this one?” the man asked, quickly the white man arrived at your location “Hm this one is actually pretty interesting, we found her a few hours before coming her alone, probably abandoned and surprisingly enough a virgin.” Frisk did not make a physical reaction to the white man's comment with the fear of consequences. The thought that most of the other girls were not virgins gave a chill down her spine considering the oldest one was at most 16. “ Very interesting” said the man “Tell me young lady, what is your name?” Of all the people in the court he would probably be the most merciful to her so for the first time since reaching the surface she started to talking without much hesitation, she did not really talk with a lot of determination though “My name is F-frisk” that sounded a lot weaker than she had hoped it did.  
At the sound of the name Frisk the hooded man started running towards her location. When he arrived he grabbed Frisk by the neck and she started screaming. “Calm down there Gary fucking Cooper, where do you think you are going?” screamed the black man “If you want the little girl, you can bid for her when we get to purchasing!” the hooded man backed off and his body language gave away the feeling of frustration. “Don't worry kid, I will spare you the pleasure of living with that undersized gorilla” whispered the formally dressed man to Frisk “By the way John Finnerty, a pleasure to meet you Frisk” he proceeded to shake her hand.  
After about an hour's worth of standing still getting inspected by the buyers as the two men that had captured Frisk called them. The black man finally announced that it was time for the buyers to make their purchases if they were in any of the children. At first people started buying the more muscular boys probably for housework. Then the lady that had made 2 boys stand around naked proceeded to purchase the previously mentioned boys, Frisk felt bad for them, in the end after most children were bought she was the only one left.  
“I give 500 dollars for Frisk” announced Mr Finnerty “560” countered the hooded man. Finnerty grinned and announced “To skip this pointless wanna be auction 900 dollars in cash”. Quite literal steam was coming out of the hooded man's well… hood. The hooded man sighed and announced “1200 dollars” the white man grinned “1200 for Frisk 1… 2…” “1300” announced Finnerty. “Fuck you and your money” screamed the hooded man and left the court with once again quite literal steam coming out of him.  
“Congratulations on the purchase” said the black man in a formal tone “Frisk is all yours” said the white man. Even though they were major assholes when it came to treating the children they were very reminiscent of the bratty and catty monsters when it came to business.  
“Come on, lets go to my car Frisk” so they went out to find Mr Finnerty's car on… fire.


	3. All Due Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hooded man returns and Frisk finds a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the rest of the undertale cast will return soon enough (in 2 chapters to be excact) this is mostly transitional and a bit long.

Chapter 3 All Due Respect  
“What the actual fuck?” hissed mister Finnerty “Giver her to me” screamed the hooded man “All due respects mate, you just put my car on fire. Give me a single good reason to hand over Frisk” Finnerty grinned, he was expecting some filthy excuse.  
What he did not expect was the room to suddenly get really hot  “What game are you playing her?” he hissed “I am not playing any games, hand me the angel and I will leave you alone.” The hooded man started to grin as well. “Are you some kind of cultist or something? This girl is not an angel.” The angel discussion reminded Frisk of the writings on the walls of the waterfall section of the underground.   
About how when the angel arrived on the underground, they would rid the underground of monsters. The angel was symbolized on the royal family’s emblem according to Gerson the old monster that sold items around waterfall.  
“You really are an IDIOT, just hand her over and lets be done with this I do not have all day” screamed the hooded man. “If I don’t, what are you going to do? Burn me like you burned my car?” Finnerty’s grin widened “That is an option now that I think about it” countered the hooded man.  
“Get out of my way you worthless coward” said Finnerty with an angry expression on his face. “I would not be using these words if I were”  
The room was too hot for Finnerty at this point and he started sweating. The weirdest part about this sudden heat was that he was the only one who seemed to be feeling it. “Is this argument to HEATED for you ?” said the hooded man with a smile filled with pure evil. “I will not grace that comment with a reply” John looked offended.  
“Well I had enough of this!” grinned the hooded man as he pulled out a pistol and shot John Finnerty. “Now angel, you will be coming with me” he said as he grabbed Frisk by her neck.  
He started running towards the car, probably to avoid any attention considering he just shot a guy for seemingly no reason. He quickly placed Frisk on the back sit of his jip.  
“Who are you?”Frisk asked in a very quite tone hoping avoid angering the man. “Depends” said the man in a very plane tone. “So you feeling guilty for your course of action?” continued the man. “What are you even talking about mr?” Frisk had understood that at this point that this man was either a monster of someone associated with monsters. That was pretty surprising considering humanity had somehow forgotten about that one race they had trapped under a mountain or even mountains some time ago.  
“Don’t play the ignorant game on me angel!” hissed the man.  
“Even if you are talking about what I think you are talking about I doubt I am the angel.” Said Frisk so quietly it could be considered whispering.  
Suddenly the engine of the car started and a few moments later they found themselves driving on the road, still not word from the hooded man. After roughly 5 minutes he finally decided to give her a reply “You have to be the angel you are the seventh human, if you are not the angel then please give me your piece on who it might be?” he sounded angry and confused. “I-I have no clue to be honest” said Frisk, the fear in her tone was to easy to detect. “Well until the angel shows up you are going to stay with me. Afterward Asgore will decide your fate” said the man in a plain tone, he had calmed down. She started considering the pros and cons of telling the man that Asgore is dead. She decided that honesty would receive a better reaction than the man finding out about it himself.   
“Sir… king Asgore is… dead, I killed him” she quickly closed her mouth after realizing what she had told him in the second half of the sentence. “WHAT” screamed the man and the car stopped dead on it’s tracks. “What did you just say you worthless brat?” he said other things but because of his incredibly loud and fast tone she was unable to tell what exactly he was saying, one thing was for sure those things could not have been nice. “All due respect sir but he was the one that broke my will to spare him, he somehow did it using a trident” Frisk was getting desperate considering the fact the man was not very well tempered.  
“You should have sacrificed yourself for the monsters of the delta underground you brain dead bastard” Frisk so badly wanted to say swear jar but considering once again the man’s temper it did not seem like the brightest idea she ever had.  
“I am sorry but I don’t want to die” Frisk’s eyes started to water, what she needed right now was a warm blanket and her mother.  
“You will wish you were done when I am done with you, because as it seems Asgore will not be present to give you punishment” hissed the hooded the man.  
“Well might as well stop telling secrets” he yelled as he took of his  hood. Now his physique was very easy to describe. It was what one could call a boss monster. He had white fur and two short horns, short enough for the hood to cover. “Leo Phillips, what about you?” Frisk shyly replied “Frisk” Leo started driving again “No, I mean don’t you have that thing called a LAST NAME” Frisk with all the determination she could muster (she still felt drained from the duel with the flower) “Frisk Melfi” Leo grinned “Wonderful, I wonder how your parents will feel when they see your head inside the package I will send them!”Frisk started crying radically “I beg you please,I don’t want to DIE” Leo started to laugh “You should have though of that when you killed Asgore”

“Once again mister Phillips, I did not want to kill him, he forced me too” Leo started laughing even harder “Once again misses Melfi, why did you not hand over your SOUL. Do you really think your life is more valuable than the freedom of an entire race, well guess what you moron ITS NOT!!!”  
Frisk's eyes were red from crying “I beg you please! I will do whatever you want, I will be your slave!” Leo smiled “Well you are my slave anyways because I technically own you. My only order is for you to die. Trust me when I say this is a hard decision, in my line work kids like you could be very useful but I will have to honor the Dreemurr name and kill you.”   
Frisk started thinking of ways she could talk Leo out of killing her, well the best thinking she could do while crying incredibly hard “If you want to honor the Dreemurr name then shouldn't you be doing it for all the members of the Dreemurr family? Toriel would be incredibly mad if she out you killed me for petty revenge” was the best thing Frisk could come up with to stop her demise.  
“I don't think Toriel counts a Dreemurr considering she and Asgore are divorced. Your argument is too weak” hissed Leo. “Now that I think about it though maybe I will spare you for now. But that means I am accepting your 'I am your slave' offer you made, even though I technically had it from the start. I really hope you like getting your hands dirty because there is gonna be a lot of cleaning and a lot cleaning you will have to do” Leo started smiling.  
Leo noticed that the kid was still crying incredibly hard “Here is your first order misses Melfi. Stop crying like a baby, you are a big girl and big girls don't cry.” after a couple of minutes of sobbing Frisk finally stopped crying. She looked terrible, well worse than before : Now not only were her clothes ruined, her right eye was black, her nose had just now stopped bleeding but now her eyes were bloodshot of crying. She was exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep “Frisk just warning ya, you better sleep in the car because you are instantly going to get to work when we arrive to my house.” said Leo with a plain voice.  
“Can-n I ask you a couple of things mister Phillips” said Frisk in a tone slightly more quiet than whispering “Sure big girl, but please speak up I can barely hear you” Frisk started talking with a voice slightly louder than whispering “How did you get out of the underground?” “Very simple, I never went got inside the underground in the first place, I and a few other monsters who are now dead of age disappeared of the face of the earth when they imprisoned the monsters” replied Leo “Then how did you communicate with the inside?” asked Frisk “Would you believe me if I said telepathy?” Frisk nodded “Then telepathy.” “Are you a Dreemurr and if yes then why are you called Leo Phillips, that is a very human name.” asked Frisk “I thought you said a couple of questions kid not my entire life story. Well anyways, I was a Dreemurr, Asgore's brother to be exact but to insert myself into human society I swapped out my old name with Leo Phillips” replied Leo “Thank you” whispered Frisk before falling asleep.  
The rest of the ride was quite outside of the radio music playing quietly. Leo was in a very good spot, when the monsters broke out of the underground he would probably become king considering Toriel always hated leadership and publicity so he could take control the moment they got out.  
He also had Frisk who could be used as an 'ambassador' that followed every single one of his commands, until the time came though she could clean the house and clean house. Even though he thought Asgore had been losing touch after the fifth human fell he still thought highly of his brother's combat skills and taking him down would be no easy task. There was one issue with Frisk though, he had not yet tested her loyalty to him, he would need to test her soon.  
When they arrived at Leo's house he made sure to wake up Frisk in a violent way. He quietly went inside his house and picked up a bucket full of frozen water. He went back into his car and threw the water in her face. She woke up with a scream “Chill out madam, I just needed to make sure you woke up that's all.”  
The house was beautiful on the outside but not a shinning marvel on the inside. It was a big and menacing house, the outside walls were painted white with a few windows here and there, it was a two storey building building, once again it was very pretty on the outside.  
Unfortunately the inside did not share these qualities. It was very messy: there were a lot of dishes on the kitchen table stacked up on one another, there were beer cans on every part of the house (bathroom included).  
“Well then, here is your first job Melfi. Clean the dishes” Leo ordered. Frisk went to the kitchen to pick up the first dish and started cleaning. Unfortunately there were way too many dishes and it took her an hour to get them all cleaned.  
“Mister Phillips, I finished the dishes” said Frisk proud of herself “Good, very good now Frisk would you go ahead and collect the beer cans and please take them out to the garbage can afterward” ordered Leo with wide grin on his “But sir its 11 pm, can't I do that tomorrow?” Frisk tried talking Phillips out of making her do more chores for the day “Nope, tomorrow we are gonna go to work and we are gonna be very busy. There will not be enough time for you to do then” countered Leo “Well what hour are we going and when are we coming back?” asked Frisk “Well you are gonna start at 7 am I will leave you a note for how to get to work and you are gonna say “Radio on the TV backwards is a great” I know it sounds stupid but I could not think of something better. They will let you in and you are probably gonna do a few chores till I arrive at around 11 am.” replied Leo in that typical plain tone of his. “What about school?” replied Frisk with a worried expression on her face, Leo Phillips burst into laughter “Wow kid, you are bloody hilarious, you should become a comedian”.  
With no counter she could think of Frisk went around the house and purged it from beer cans as Phillips called it. After roughly 1 hour the house was finally clean and Frisk was exhausted.  
“Mister Phillips can I go to sleep?” asked Frisk in kind tone “Sure bucko, but because your bedroom doesn't exist yet you are gonna have to sleep in the bathroom. Don't worry though I will have a bed for you set up in a week or two.” said Leo “But I have pillows and blankets or the basket where you found that broken beer can.” continued Leo.  
Frisk picked up a small thin blue blanket whose color was very worn out, she also found a small in which her barely fit, but it was something. The bathroom itself was the cleanest part of the whole house and probably the least used considering monsters did not need to use the bathroom. She fit into the bathtub pretty easily. She had a nightmare that night.  
It was her battle against Asgore. He began by apologizing for commenting on how it was nice to have met her. He then proceeded to pull out his trident and hit her without dealing physical damage, instead it destroyed her will to spare him. Asgore's attacks were very similar to those Toriel used just on a much larger scale, it was the widest variety of fireballs Frisk had ever seen since that riot in which her dad broke his leg. Other than fireballs asgore also used a scythe which switched colors based on the eye color of its holder, Frisk didn't know why but of her 7 attempts against Asgore there was not a single time in which she would not get hit at least once by the bloody thing.  
The battle always lasted for about an 2 hour or two and was very exhausting for both parties, physically and emotionally, by the end of the battle both king and human were on the verge of tears and both could barely stand. In the end before she could forgive Asgore or kill him the fucking flower would kill him and start that god awful fight.  
She woke up screaming when she reached the 'getting eaten by gigantic flies' part. She was sweating and just generally felt gross. What did not help was that an angry Leo was in front of her, she probably woke him up with her screams. “With all due respects madam Melfi, but I think you should be sleeping right now.” he did not sound angry but he was not exactly using his plain tone.  
Frisk had a dreamless sleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry i am not planning on flooding the story with Ocs. in fact this one is one of the two that will actually do anything in plot


	4. Members Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i think i have made a few improvements over the last few chapters. Don't worry about the new characetrs they will not be doing anything after this. I doupt they will even show up.

Chapter 4:Members Only

 

When Frisk woke up Leo Phillips was still sleeping. She carefully got out of the bathtub and then the bathroom.

As promised by Leo there was a lengthy note on the kitchen table giving her exact instructions on what she is supposed to do after she finishes making breakfast for both and eating her own.

She found cereals on the top shelf over the oven but she decided against it when she found a revolver hidden inside the cereals. In the end she made herself and mister Phillips bread with strawberry marmalade . She ate her breakfast very slowly, even though it had been a day since her encounter her with the monstrous flower she still felt exhausted and wished she could stay home. But judging by the unhealthy temper Leo could unleash and the worrying amount of guns inside the house (she guessed that there probably were more. She still questioned why a boss monster would need a gun when he could use fire magic, maybe guns were stronger) it was probably for the best if she went to her appointment on the time Leo had asked . She still had 1 hour as she woke up at 5.20 am. She started changing into new clothes she had found placed on the door knob of the bathroom.

Frisk Melfi this note will explain to you in full detail what you are supposed to do once you wake up. First things first prepare breakfast for the both of us if you haven't. Please don't make cereals. Frisk let out a soft giggle. After you have completed the first task please put on the clothes I put on your temporary room's door knob. Frisk looked down, she saw the fresh pair of jeans that surprisingly enough fitted her, she was also wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, she looked out the window thankfully it was sunny outside she thought to herself. You will take the buss with the money I put under the carpet with 'WELCOME' written on it, it is located outside of the front door. Make sure nobody understands where you are headed when you get on the bus. When you reach the building, a guard will stop you while saying “Members Only” you are gonna reply with “Radio on the TV reversed is a good song”, the guard will probably comment on the stupidity of the password before letting you in. until I arrive I ask you NO I order you to do chores AND I repeat NOTHING else. 

Frisk put the note on her pocket in case she needed and headed out the front door. She found the carpet and indeed under the carpet there was a bit of money, just enough for a bus ticket. The building was located on SUN-WELL street and the bus station was very close which pleased Frisk.

It was a 5 minute walk from the house to the bus stop but she got there in time. The buss would leave at 6.30 and it was 6.27. Surprisingly enough the bus arrived at the time that was written on the paper, not a minute later Frisk thought to herself as she went inside the bus.

The bus drive was a very calming experience for the most part. It didn't smell and she only got weird looks from suspicious adults twice. She almost fell asleep though because she had woken up way too early and also because the song on the bus's was a very calming song, she did not know what the song was called though.

After the bus drive was over at 6.55 she was outside what seemed like a large bar. Outside as said in the letter was a security guard. He was nothing spectacular, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, what looked like tanned skin and he seemed to be rather tall, he was not exactly bulky so the only actual indication he was the security guard was his jacket which had 'MEMBERS ONLY' written on its back.

While as previously mentioned the man was not exactly bulky especially when compared to someone like Phillips who was not even man to be fair but he still gave her the creeps so she wanted to get in and be done with it as quickly as possible.

“H-Hi” said Frisk on a very quite tone, “Hi your ass you little shit, what do you want?” hissed the security guard “Hmm Ra-adio on the T-t-t-v is a good song, please don't hurt me” and Frisk started crying again. Great juuuuust great, she thought to herself as the security guard started investigating her with what seemed like a death gaze, “When skip said, a kid will come by, he meant a quite literal kid? What can she even do, whatever enough with the monologs. I guess you have the password, so go ahead dipshit.” whined the security guard. 

Frisk quickly ran inside the building and after she noticed that it was completely empty she kept crying for what seemed like an hour but was actually 5 minutes. She then remembered the last command on the note until I arrive I ask you NO I order you to do chores AND I repeat NOTHING else. She started searching for things to do until she found a broom and realized that the floor should be cleaned as it was pretty dirty, so she started cleaning the floor with the broom. Out of boredom she started humming the song that was playing on the bus or at least the parts of the song from the bus that she could remember.

When Frank stepped inside the bar/meet up location/HQ (as he liked to call it but the boss though was just too cheesy for what their meet up local actually was), he heard humming. The first thought that passed his head was that a hitman setup by the rival Ebott family was in their shop waiting to kill him, the boss and probably any other member of the organization that decided to visit HQ that day. Then he realized that a hitman would not be stupid enough to hum windmills 20 while waiting to kill the boss, the under boss and possibly many more. He also noted that the voice was way to young and soft to belong to a hitman regardless of gender, another thing he noticed was that the singer had not clue what the lyrics actually were and mostly hummed the melody. Because he tried to think of himself as the cautious one in the organization he decided to have his gun ready to fire if he were to meet a hitman. 

When he opened the door to the backroom of the bar and their primary discussion local he pointed his gun at the silhouette he noticed. Afterward he realized what he had been his gun at. It was a young girl presumably 12 that wore those clothes he had gotten Leo as a joke on his 512 birthday. She was the one humming as well, the last detail about her was that she was cleaning the floor.

When she noticed the armed man, Frisk let out a soft scream as she dropped the broom and started crying. She quickly collapsed on his knees begging him not to kill her. “Calm down, passowrd?” Frank hissed at her. She muttered the password the best she could through her tears and he put his gun down, “Are you the new kid? Holy shit when he said a new kid he meant an actual” he started laughing, it seemed he was less shocked than the security guard she had met earlier, “Dont worry squirt, I don't bite” Frisk started slowly getting up from floor as she whipped her tears away. When she finally got up Frank decided to do a bad “BOO” he screamed and Frisk fell down again crying.   
“Sorry kiddo” he said as he burst out laughing “Y-your mean!” Frisk complained in the angriest voice she could do which was way too light to sound like an angry complaint, “Well too bad! It seems you are gonna be stuck here for quite a while.” he hissed.

There was an awkward silence between Frisk and Frank for a few minutes before Frank decided it was probably ideal to introduce himself to the new kid, “Frank Vincent” he announced, “Frisk M-melfi” she replied. “Frisk would you mind going over to Iler's and pickup a bag for me.” Frisk remembered what Phillips had commanded Only chores “Mister Phillips said I should only do chores until he arrives at 10 am and its currently 8.20 am so there is plenty of time before I can do that” she countered, “Well I guess making a 12 year old run around picking up coke was not exactly the most brilliant idea I ever had” Frisk's eyes widened at the sound of the word 'coke'. 

She faintly remembered that one time her mother was scolding one of her older cousins for 'using coke during the exam period' , she tried to push her nostalgia out of her head because as it seemed she was not going back to her mother any time soon.

“Well continue whatever you were doing and please don't tell skip about my little request” Frisk assumed Phillips was skip. 

At around 9.30 am two new faces arrived. Both were male and very bulky the main difference being that one was average when it came body size while the other was most charitably described as fat, they both had short brown hair and eyes. “Hey Frank” said the thin man which Frisk later learned that his name was Tony and the other man's name was Robert.

“Aw Frank didn't skip tell ya not to bring your whores around HQ especially the really young ones. Wait you are doing the cleaning thing, wow Franky you have reached now lows” Frank grinned and responded “T that is actually the new kid skip told us about on the phone yesterday, unless you already forgot.” Frank's grin widened “Shit! Please Tony don't tell skip I called his little 'angel' a whore or he will probably kill us all, you know how he acts when he is angry” he then proceeded to turn his head and face “So kiddo, you must be the 'angel he keeps talking about,whats your name?” Frisk proceeded to introduce herself to the 2 new faces. “So even if Phillips is going rough on you trust me he is very fond of you and your apparent combat skills” he investigated her with a gaze that was not quite a death gaze but was pretty high up there.

“So, skip won't be here for another half an hour so if you want to then take a break Frisky” said Frank with grin on his face. Frisk recognized that grin and hated it, it was the grin of somebody was trying to get into somebody else's ego. She though he wanted to make her tell good things about him to Phillips but she decided not to fall for the obvious and continued cleaning for the next half an hour.

A few outside noises were made “Well the bar is open kiddo so that means two very obvious things A) the bar is open duh B) skip is here” and a few moments later Leo Phillips was in front of them. He was wearing the same hood he was wearing when he picked her up from the child traffickers “Well hello everyone” announced Leo as he took of his hood revealing the boss monster underneath, “It seems to me that you all have met Frisk”he grinned “She is an example you jerk offs should all follow. She has the combat skills the three of you have combined and she is only like… 12.” he proceeded to pat her on the head. “So everyone I have prepared a schedule today to introduce little Frisk to the business”he pulled out paper from his pocket. “Frisk this will be your daily schedule for the next 2 months, after that you are gonna start receiving more choices and freedom” he said in a very serious tone 

“You are gonna take a break from cleaning this place for 2 hours and then at 12 am you are gonna visit Iler's to pick up a package for mister Frank DO NOT LOOK INSIDE THE PACKAGE” he started the sentence in a calm way but he ended it like he was angry “Then you are gonna come back here and go do a collection with Robert. After that is all said and done you keep 20% of all the money you receive today and have the rest of the day off. As previously mentioned your schedule for the next two months will be deliveries and collections” he finished and handed Frisk a map to Iler's independent supermarket.

When Frisk went out of the bar to go to Iler's she noticed that the security guard was gone and that regrettably pleased her. It was not a long walk from the bar to Iler's after about 5 minutes of walking she had already arrived. She went around the shop asking for mister Iler until she asked Iler himself for Iler's whereabouts not knowing how he looked. He was an old man maybe 50 or even 60 he was completely bald and a pair of square glasses. “Mister Iler I was asked by Leo Phillips to pick up a delivery for mister Frank Vincent.” she said in a very shy tone. “Mmm” Iler groaned “Now they have little kids doing deliveries for them. How low will those idiots go. Next thing they will be robbing the local church” he mouthed to himself as he handed her the package of coke. Frisk gave them a thanking smile before leaving for the bar.

When she arrived outside the bar Robert was waiting for her outside “Oh, hi misses Melfi come with me please” he said as he went inside his black sports car. “Today we are gonna be visiting a mean man that borrowed cash from us. He was so mean in fact not to pay in time” he was describing the job as if it was a fairy tale but Frisk understood that it would have a bad ending if the 'mean man' decided not to pay.

The drive to the 'mean man's' place was pretty relaxing and Robert was pretty fun man to be around. He told her stories of the mob and how the sole reason Phillips had any success was that he got to see organized crime from beginning to its current spot. He was a strong leader but a god awful businessman according to Robert, he needed people like Frank around him to stop him from making poor business decisions. As previously mentioned according to Robert Phillips is a potent leader and is very good at exercising control over the mob, in the last 15 years they had only 2 rats. After half an hour they finally reached the 'mean man's' place. Robert handed Frisk a bat and told her to swing it against the mean man, who apparently went by the name of Joshua White, at will.

White did not open the door when Robert knock and the sound of chairs and tables was being made from the other side, the man was trying to avoid seeing Robert “Oh come, you and I both know you are not getting out of it this easy. So just opening the bloody door already and give me my cash.” screamed Robert through the door “Leave me alone Robert, if you don't leave now I will call the authorities” hissed White through the door “What are you gonna tell them when they arrive. I am sorry mister cop but it seems I participated in an illegal game, lost all my money and borrowed some cash to from the mob boss so please tell them to leave” said Roberts through the door with a ironic tone in his voice “See kid, that is why they teach you not to gamble at school” he whispered to Frisk before grabbing the bat from her hand and breaking the door.

White started running but Robert quickly caught him “Woah kid I just had a WONDERFUL idea, how would you like it if this asshole was your first?” he said with an excited tone in his voice, his left arm which was not busy holding White by the throat revealed a revolver, “Come on kiddo, you will be the first to have their first on the first day” he grinned while White attempted to scream but failed because he was being chocked.

Frisk hesitantly grabbed the gun but she dropped it on the ground “Aw kiddo, don't you worry we will do it TOGETHER” Robert's grin widened “First I will need you to hand me over that bat of yours” his smile could almost be described as devilish.

Frisk hesitantly handed the bat over to Robert . The moment Robert got his hands on the weapon he hit Joshua on the knee, Frisk could hear something cracking, Robert's grin was too wide at this point. Under Frisk Joshua was standing there bleeding and unable to move “Wait a moment sweetie” Robert said as he went to the living room to turn on the TV at an insanely high volume level. When Robert came back he was holding the revolver in his hand. Joshua's eyes were filled with pure terror. “Well then Frisk lets have some fun shall we?” he handed Frisk the revolver and then put his palm on the revolver as well. In this stance Frisk was holding the gun and Robert was holding Frisk. Frisk shut her eyes before pushing the trigger. Due to the TV no sound was made

Frisk defeated JOSHUA WHITE. Frisk earned 0 gold 10 EXP. Frisk's LOVE increased.

Frisk LV. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if my calculations are correct the chapter after this is transitional and a bit time jumpy but after that the undertale cast should be back


	5. Join The Club / Pax Dreemura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes and monsters break the barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is shorter than usual mostly because its a transitional chapter

Chapter 5: Join The Club/ Pax Dreemura

 

The next two months passed far more quickly than Frisk thought they would. It helped that she did not need to kill anyone else during these two months. That is logical considering she mostly did errands, those errands mostly involved drugs but they were errands none the less. After asking Leo not to send her to another collection for a little while considering she did not exactly enjoy herself at her first collection, she only started collecting again halfway through the second month, and everyone gave the money they owed without any resistance, Leo probably made sure to send her to the easier folks first.

At the end of two months Frisk did get rewarded. For one thing Leo let her go to night time school and let her have more freedom with the money she earned from the job. The only things Leo did not allow her to do with her money was drugs and gambling or as he put it customer exclusives. 

The months quickly became two years and as time went by Frisk ranked up with an insane amount of speed. She was not a captain or the under boss per say but she was getting there . Most people thought that she would be the youngest captain when she reached the age of 18. 

The biggest surprise was that she grew interested in the whole thing. In the two years she became quiet invested into gathering cash, moving drugs and even doing very very minor business. Leo gave her 0.000026 % of his in in construction as a joke on her birthday. Leo was pleasantly surprised when he realized that the 0.000026 % had become 0.000081 % in a single month.

The only unfortunate things that happened during those two years were that the two captains she had met when she arrived at the Tardo which was the bar's name got 15 years for robbery.

Leo was actually doing preparations for when the monsters arrived. He was preparing a supporting campaign amongst other things. His only real worry was that a campaign led by mob boss no 1 in Ebbot would not exactly be supported by the high ranks of Ebbot and the rest of the states in general. 

Then something happened that spiked Frisk Leo's interest. A few kids mysteriously dissapeard around the area of mount Ebbot. Frisk was not worried about them considering that if they actually fell in the underground they would not be killed due to Toriel's anti-antihuman policy declaring any and all humans that fall underground as friends and not enemies.

One day when Frisk and Leo were screaming at the TV because of a small failure in a recent stock investment Leo made the TV suddenly went black causing Frisk and Leo to get even angrier until they noticed what caused the TV to go black. 

The ground was shaking. 

 

A Little Bit Earlier

“It is all going to be ok I promise” Irini grinned at little Asriel who was on crying incredibly hard. “You promise?” Asriel whispered as he couldn't talk any louder due to the fact that he was crying “Yes and we will bring you along. I am sure alphys will find a way to get you your old body” replied Irini “So are we gonna go back?” continued Irini “Wait, I have to do something” Asriel started flying and all the souls slowly surrounded him as he seemingly tore the barrier into pieces. Irini and Asriel kept hugging for a couple of minutes before they actually went back.  
“Irini, this is all just a bad dream you have to wake” whispered Toriel slowly into Irini's ear . “SO PUNK, YOU ARE AWAKE” said Undyne with a big grin on her face “NOW ABOUT YOU” Asriel on his flower form was just now waking up as he saw Undyne's spear pointed at him “No” screamed Irini “Don't hurt him, he deserves forgiveness. If everyone else can be forgiven then so can he.” Irini tried to form a smile. Flowey looked at Toriel wanting scream MOM!!! but he didn't.

“You sure kiddo?” asked Sans from behind “He did kind of just almost destroy us all, tibia honest I am having a bad time trying to find a reason to forgive him for you know” Finished Sans “Well he did just destroy the barrier, you know that thing that kept you imprisoned for a good few centuries and possibly made the human race forget about you entirely.” hissed Irini, while she tried to show manners most of the time she could get pretty hot headed some times.

“Mom can you forgive him?” Irini tried to keep her cool “If you think he truly deserves a second chance then of course I can forgive him.” Irini hugged Toriel in response. “Well then… the surface is awaiting” Irini grinned. 

They went out to the hill and just stood there watching the sunrise for a good few minutes before Sans started talking again “Well, as much as it gets under my skin I think we actually have to go back inside the underground again to start preparing for our actual exit of the underground.” for moment Irini thought she could see Sans everlasting grin almost falter “Also how do we plan on approaching this… you know for a political perspective. Do we let some random villager discover us while we slowly build our first surface establishment or do we rush into the city hoping that the humans will be friendly.” Sans finished his sentence.

“Well Irini do you want to become our ambassador?” asked Toriel in a very sweet tone “I dunno I no political background so I doubt anyone will actually listen to what I have to say in meetings and stuff but I did not get that far by holding back so I say screw it I acce-” “Swear jar Irini” Toriel's smile looked more like a grin now.

So they went ahead and followed plan A of hoping to get discovered by some random traveler. That meant going back to the underground and announcing that the grand exit would have to be delayed just a little bit more. 

But the plan proved to be … ineffective? 

When the gang went out again to start looking for the ideal building stop of NEWER HOME which was going to be the name of the first surface establishment a bunch of reporters that went around the area to cover the story about the mysterious earthquake that came off a mountain instead of the way a normal earthquake came to be noticed them.

The first thought that passed through everybody's head was that running before getting noticed would be ideal but it proved to be the second ineffective plan they came up with that day. Reporters made for incredibly fast runners apparently as Irini came to know through the tough process of trial and error. 

“So who are you?”

Was the first thing Irini could hear during their run for the underground. The question inevitably stopped them from running “OH, WE ARE THE RACE THAT YOU IMPRI-” before Undyne could finish off that sentence Toriel stopped what could possibly start off the monster/human relationship with hate “We are monsters. A race that used live under mount Ebbot. We wish to begin anew with humans. Fear not we have not kidnapped this girl. She actually helped us break free” Toriel continued “Her name's Irini” Toriel proceeded to pet Irini's hair, Irini smiled at the reporters.

When they were in the underground again to make sure there would not be conflict they decided to create a fake story on how the barrier was broken, they skipped out the first 8 humans and Irini's friends were killed by fall damage instead of being killed by the monster anarchists which after a lot of talking decided that maybe humans were not all evil.

“So how did people not notice you all these years?” asked another reporter “Well the barrier blocked all forms of knowledge that monsters as a memory” replied Toriel “Well then created the barrier?” asked the same reporter “A group of wizards that thought monsters were too dangerous” replied Toriel” “So magic exists?” questioned another reporter “Yes but ever since the barrier only monsters were able to wield it since we are made out of pure magic while humans are more… meaty” Toriel started to smile as the first human interaction seemed to be going pretty well “We are actually preparing our first settlement on the surface right now. We will name it NEWER HOME in honor of the dead king's inability to name” finished Toriel.

The back and forth continued for a little while before TV reporter trucks started to arrive with reporters and camera men getting out. This was going to be a live presentation. The star of the presentation ended up being Papyrus. That was not surprising considering how loveable most reporters found him to be. The fact that their diplomatic force was a 14 year old with no prior political background or maturity according to some reporters did come up to question.

Irini tried to avoid any ambassador related questions and more focused on the just what is a monster sort of questions.

The following day, the news that monsters were free reached Targo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So monsters came into the story early because the Join The Club section alone is way to small for a single chapter. That is why I also put the to be following chapter here Pax Dreemura

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was not completely but that story has not even started so hopefully it will slowly improve.


End file.
